Depois do Alvorecer
by cacap
Summary: "E o que acontece se a pessoa destinada para você nunca aparecer ou ela aparece, mas... você está distraído demais para notar?"  Gêmeos, uma menina e um menino. Uma vida perfeita. Tudo isso acaba quando, devido a seus poderes, chamam atenção demais.
1. prólogo

CAPÍTULO 1

Eu sei que a estou machucando, mas não posso evitar. Tento ficar quietinha, como ela me pede. Não consigo. Ouço os gritos dela. Quero muito que isso pare. Não quero mais machucar minha mamãe. Ela disse que me ama. Não sei bem o que é isso. Mais eu sinto uma coisa boa e forte por ela. Então deve ser esse tal de amor.

Finalmente eu saio. Eu sei que a machuquei. Tem muita coisa molhada envolta dela, que cheira muito bem, me dando dor na garganta.

Mamãe é... Não sei como dizer como é seu rosto. Só sei que ela é uma coisa boa. Acho que se fala bonita.

Ela parece fraca. Ela esta falando coisas que não posso entender. Nos seus braços já está um bebe. Ela diz que o ama. Eu sinto uma coisa ruim ao ver isso. Ela sempre dizia que me amava. Mais, como é mesmo a palavra? A sim. Mentira. Ela mentia para mim. Ou eu que me enganei. Ela falava que o amava.

Minha boa mamãe finalmente vê que estou aqui. Ela abre uma enorme coisa no rosto. As pontas da boca (pelo menos é assim que acho que aquele buraco no rosto se chama) vão para cima, mostrando coisas claras. Devem ser o que se chamam dentes.

- Meu Deus, eu não sabia que eram dois! – mamãe disse, parecendo muito feliz em me ver. Sem perceber eu fiz a mesma coisa que ela com a boca. Eu estava feliz em saber que ela estava feliz em me ver – Venha aqui, minha pequenina. Veja só, você está sorrindo!- ela disse parecendo maravilhada. Então era assim que esse estranho movimento com a boca se chama. Sorriso.

Como ela mandou, eu subi até a altura de seus ombros, ela me aconchegou lá, dizendo que me amava. Fez o mesmo com o outro bebê.

- Vamos vocês dois, dêem um sorriso um para o outro. Afinal, vocês são irmãos gêmeos – mamão disse com uma voz fraca, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Eu olhei para aquela outra criança, no outro ombro da mamãe. Então nós éramos irmãos gêmeos. Dividíamos a mesma mamãe. Como ela me mandou sorri para ele, recebendo de volta outro sorriso- Um terá que cuidar do outro. Se amem muito, se protejam. Nunca deixem que nada de mal aconteça um com o outro. Vocês têm que saber que eu amo vocês mais que tudo. Eu dei a minha vida por vocês e não me arrependo nem um pouco. Sei que vocês me entendem, eu sinto isso. Logo vou morrer. Sinto por deixar vocês sozinhos, mas vocês são meus filhos, são fortes. Meu menininho e minha menininha. As crianças mais lindas que existem e haverão de existir no mundo – sua voz estava falhando, seus olhos corriam lagrimas, assim como os meus e de meu gêmeo – Quando vocês ficarem maiores, querem que leiam uma carta que tem na minha bolsa. Eu sei que são espertos, que já podem fazer muito mais que crianças comuns. Vocês são especiais. Sua tia, aquela mulher ali na porta – minha mamãe apontou para uma mulher que chorava que eu não havia notado até agora – vai dar um banho em vocês, vestir vocês. Mas ela não vai poder ficar com vocês. Vocês são especiais demais para ficarem com ela. Meu Deus, eu não sei o que será de vocês, mais eu sempre vou ajudar vocês quando precisarem, amo vocês... – sua voz sumiu até ser nada. O som gostoso de alguma coisa batendo dentro dela parou. Sua respiração também. Morte. Minha boa e bonita mamãe morreu. Morte, nem sei bem o que é isso. Mentira. Sei sim. É algo triste e vazio. Cheira a dor.

* * *

><p>Minha tia nos ajudou no banho e nos vestiu, depois nos dando a nossa cotidiana mamadeira de sangue assim como vinha sempre fazendo. Mas desta vez algo novo iria acontecer, não sabia o que nem o porquê, simplesmente sabia. Entramos no que descobri há poucos dias se chamar carro (nos últimos dias eu venho aprendendo muitas coisas). Titia nos acomodou de qualquer jeito no banco de trás do carro, largando em meu colo a bolsa da mamãe.<p>

- Que minha irmã me perdoe, mas eu não posso cuidar de filhos do demônio por nem mais um dia – ela disse enquanto ligava o carro. Não sabia o que era demônio, mas não deve ser uma coisa bonita, já que ela falou tremendo. Acho que ela falou de mim e do meu gêmeo, ela estava nos olhando por um negocio que refletia que estava pendurado no teto do carro. Não me importo. Minha mamãe tinha morrido. Minha tia disse que foi nosso culpa, enquanto chorava muito. Dizia "Minha pobre irmãzinha, como pode dormir com um monstro, meu Deus! Um demônio em forma de gente! Tenha piedade dela Deus, tenha piedade de sua pobre alma desgarrada". Depois para nós - "Morram filhos do diabo, assim como mataram Suzanny. Morram. Morram!" Então ela repetiu o que sempre fazia quando passava por nós, um negocio engraçado com as mãos. Ela colocava a ponta dos dedos na testa, na barriga, no ombro esquerdo, no ombro direito e depois beija os dedos dizendo "Amém". Devia ser um sinal religioso ou algo assim.

Eu e meu gêmeo chorávamos muito. Nesses dias em que passávamos na casa de titia Blake nunca parei de soluçar. Não entendo de muitas coisas. Na verdade são bem poucas as coisas que conheço e que entendo, mas eu sei que não somos coisas boas. Matamos nossa mamãe. Titia nos culpava pela morte do que restou de sua família. Sua irmã. Minha mamãe. Eu não a julgo por nos culpar. Eu mesma me culpo.

De repente o carro parou, minha tia desceu. Abriu a porta do meu irmão, o tirou de dentro do carro e o largou no chão. Depois fez o mesmo comigo.

O dia estava chuvoso e nublado, pelo menos deve que é assim que se fala. Foi isso que uma moça dentro e uma coisa quadrada e fina na sala da casa de titia falou. Que o dia estaria chuvoso e nublado.

Eu não sabia onde estava, era bem diferente dos lugares que já estive antes. Era tudo mal iluminado, tinham muitas coisas tapando o pouco do brilho de sol que tinha. Eu já tinha visto alguma coisa parecida com isso na caixinha que tem na sala da casa da titia. Acho que estava vendo o que chamam de desenho animado. Eu estava em uma floresta.

Depois que ela nos largou no chão e me devolveu a bolsa, fechou a porta do carro, entrou no banco do motorista e foi embora. Ficamos sozinhos na escuridão da grande floresta. Tínhamos sido abandonados pela única pessoa que tínhamos alem de mamãe, agora morta. Titia Blake. Eu sabia que ela não gostava de nós. Nos culpava pela morte de mamãe, e por alguma coisa que meu pai é. Nunca o vi, nem quero. Pelo que minha titia disse, ele é muito mau mesmo. Mesmo assim gosto de titia. A única vez em que ela foi realmente ela, uma moça boa, bonita e amorosa comigo, ela me pegou no colo e tentava me consolar, depois de ter tido o que se chama pesadelo. Ela é realmente "muito boa". Não a culpo, nem nunca poderia. Nós matamos a sua única família.

Ficamos muito tempo lá, perdidos no meio da floresta. Sozinhos. Nós engatinhamos um para o outro e dormimos aconchegados. Eu e meu gêmeo. Juntos e sós, na escuridão, com medo. Os barulhos me davam medo. A solidão me dava medo. Pelo menos acho que é assim que esse sentimento se chama. Pelo que me lembro das histórias que mamãe contava e das coisas que nos ensinava enquanto estávamos dentro dela, é assim mesmo que se chama. Minha mamãe. Tão boa. Ela parecia ser boa de aparência. Se chama algo como bonita. Sim, bonita. Ela era boa e bonita. Agora morta.

* * *

><p>Já deve fazer bastante tempo desde que estamos aqui sozinhos. Eu estou sem forças, minha garganta dói muito. Assim como meu gêmeo, eu choramingo. Preciso muito de sangue, sinto que vou explodir igual a uma bomba, daquelas que vi na caixa da sala de titia. Na TV.<p>

Não sei como vamos sair daqui. Não se um dia vamos sair daqui, pelo menos com vida, eu não sei. Estou ficando muito fraca e sonolenta demais. Isso não é normal. Minha sede é terrível. A última coisa que me lembro era de ter visto um vislumbre de uma mulher ainda mais bonita que mamãe.


	2. um

Agora faziam dois dias que Johan apareceu com uma proposta absurda. Ele estava com uma mulher grávida, quase dando a luz. Sua barriga coberta de hematomas, olheiras profundas e arroxeadas. Estava em um estado de inércia, entre a inconsciência. Um dia deve ter sido muito bonita, hoje estava com a aparência doentia.

Ele correu o máximo que podia, conseguiu livrar-se de Demetri e pegou a humana. Não tinha escapatória, sabia que iria morrer de qualquer jeito, mas queria salva-lá. Na verdade, queria salvar a criança, que descobrimos serem as crianças. Eram gêmeos.

Os Volturi não podiam saber da existência da humana, muito menos que ela estava esperando gêmeos híbridos.

"Por favor, cuidem dela" ele disse "Eu sei que não me devem nada, que nem me conhecem, mas eu preciso de ajuda. Ela precisa de ajuda". Ele nos olhava apreensivo, possivelmente esperando pelo momento em que algum de nós pularia em seu pescoço e o desmembrasse "Eu nem sequer conheço vocês, mas ouvi falar dos dons. Do escudo" ele olhou significativamente para Bella "Vocês seriam capazes de cuidar dela, sei que são. Provavelmente na primeira oportunidade que tiverem a abandonarão ou a denunciarão aos Volturi, mas pensem na criança. Ela tem tanto direito de viver como a que vocês criam. Sua filha" olhou novamente para Bella "imagine o que você sentiria caso soubesse que ela iria morrer. Pense como sentiu-se quando quase ocorreu uma guerra para protegê-la. A única diferença entre nós é que, diferente de vocês, não tenho amigos a quem recorrer" "Diferente de nós, seus filhos foram criados como experienciais" Edward disse. "Também. Mas, acredite ou não, eu amo todos meus filhos verdadeiramente. As mães morrem sim, mas não é como elas negassem a dar suas vidas por vontade própria para que seus filhos nasçam". Ele nos observou, antes que Edward pudesse se mexer, ou Alice abrir a boca para exclamar, ele já estava longe. Correndo, provavelmente em direção a sua morte.

Ele a deixou conosco, depois correndo o máximo que podia para bem longe. Depois daquele nunca mais o vimos. Foi a primeira e última vez. Quando Jasper e Edward saíram em perseguição, já era tarde de mais.

Não tínhamos certeza do que faríamos, mas agora vendo aqueles bebês dormindo preguiçosamente, tenho certeza que a nossa escolha foi a certa.

"Nós não podemos cuidar deles, Rosalie. Os Volturi. É perigoso. Você sabe que, se tendo um motivo, os Volturi não hesitação em nos matar. O escudo de Bella é forte, mas não é físico" disse Carlisle. "Nós não podemos simplesmente largá-la, Carlisle! Ela está grávida, precisa de auxilio" "Nós vamos cuidar dela, mas somente até os Volturi chegar" "Imagine se fosse Bella, Edward. Se fosse você o fugitivo precisando de ajuda, deixando sua 'mulher' grávida em um ato de desespero? O que você sentiria se Bella fosse largada com os Volturi?". Edward gruniu, entrecortado em um meio rosnado "Não é sobre Bella que estamos falando Rose, é de Virginia e" "Eu acho que Rose tem razão, Ed" disse Alice "Nós não podemos simplesmente dá-la aos Volturi. Eles a matariam, e isso não é justo com ela. Ela não têm culpa dos erros de Johan, ela apenas apaixonou-se pela pessoa errada, que apenas a usou para uma experiência. Mas em especial, essas crianças não têm culpa. Eles são os mais inocentes dessa história. Pense quando foi Nessie que corria perigo".

Fez-se silêncio. Cada um tomando uma decisão. Alice me deu um meio sorriso, Edward a olhou e suspirou "vocês duas tem razão de que querem fazer isso?" ele tinha perguntado "Sim", nós dissemos juntas. A partir desse momento, tive os dias mais felizes da minha vida.

Ela deu a luz as crianças, não passando quatro dias da sua chegada. Ela estava muito mal, quase morrendo. Estávamos prestes a induzi-la ao parto, mas isso não foi necessário.

Era madrugada de uma sexta-feira, o relógio marcava 3:23 am. Estava na sala de estar, assistindo TV com meu Emmett, quando Alice exalou e Edward deu um rápido pulo. A voz de Emma, que apesar de muito fraca, ainda esforçava-se para sair para conversar com seus filhos, parou abruptamente. Ela gemeu e houve um baque de algo caindo e se estilhaçando. Edward não sabia o que estava acontecendo com os bebês, pois raramente conseguia captar algum pensamento, era como se eles estivessem quase cem porcento do tempo sob a proteção do poder de Bella.

Carlisle correu em direção ao quarto, onde um dia uma Bella humana e grávida habitou. Nós íamos tranforma-la, mas não houve tempo suficiente.

"Por favor, diga à eles que eu os amo mais que a mim própria, Edward". Ele olhou para ela com tristes olhos, um sorriso fraco surgiu em seus lábios. Os olhos dela fecharam-se, parecia que estava dormindo em um tranqüilo sonho, mas diferente das outras vezes, seus olhos estavam selados para sempre. Seu coração parou de bater, nem mesmo o veneno poderia fazer algo por ela agora.

Tiramos primeiro o menino, eu o peguei e aninhei em meus braços. Depois nasceu a menina, Alice a segurou. Carlisle e Edward, com o auxilio de Bella, tentavam trazer a humana a vida, mas pelo triste sorriso que Alice olhou para a pequena criança – esfomeada, já que dava pequenos beliscões nela – já sabia que perdera os pais, ficando assim sozinhos no mundo. Mas eu, e até mesmo pelo olhar determinado que vi nos olhos de minha irmã, sabia que não abandonaria nenhum deles.


End file.
